Deathberries/Characters
This is a place where you can find characters in the Deathberries series, which begins with Lost and Unknown. Enjoy! SPOILER ALERT! Lost and Unknown *Littlepaw- light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Daughter of Smokestar, sister of Marshpaw. (ShadowClan) *#Hunts for ShadowClan despite the rogue around. *#Figures out that Berry was killing the cats. *#With Rockstar and Marshpaw's help, throws Berry over a cliff in ThunderClan territory. *#Gets warrior name- Littleclaw. *#Becomes mates with Boulderfoot. *Marshpaw- black tom with amber eyes. Son of Smokestar, brother of Littlepaw. (ShadowClan) *#Hunts for ShadowClan despite the rogue around. *#Is injured in attempts to kill Berry. *#Gets warrior name- Marshtail. *Smokestar- black tom with amber eyes. Father of Marshpaw and Littlepaw, brother of Rockstar. (ShadowClan) *#Punishes Littlepaw and Marshpaw for hunting with the rogue around. *#Is worried when Marshpaw is injured. *#Awards Littlepaw and Marshpaw their warrior names. *Berry- red tom with amber eyes. Father of Boulderfoot. (Rogue) *#Kills Yewfoot. *#Kills Dawnpaw. *#Kills Grayfoot, Yewfoot's daughter and Dawnpaw's mentor. *#Is freed when Rockstar breaks the deal. *#Kills Hailfoot, a RiverClan warrior. *#Injures Marshpaw. *#Revals that Boulderfoot is his son. *#Is pushed off of a cliff in ThunderClan territory. *#Vows to kill Littlepaw and Marshpaw. *Boulderpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes. Son of Berry. (ShadowClan) *#Bosses senior warriors around. *#Gets his warrior name- Boulderfoot. *#Learns that Berry is his father. *#Asks Littlepaw to be his mate. *Rockstar- gray tom with amber eyes. Brother of Smokestar. (ThunderClan) *#Breaks his and Berry's deal. *#Is angry when Berry finds ThunderClan's camp. *#Helps throw Berry off of a cliff. Rebellion *Littleclaw- light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Daughter of Smokestar, sister of Marshtail, mother of Stonekit, Mudkit, and Nightkit, mate of Boulderfoot. (ShadowClan) *#Has her kits. Names them Stonekit, Mudkit, and Nightkit. *#Becomes close with Mossheart, the RiverClan deputy. *#Becomes mentor to Bluekit, a rogue kit. *#Attacks Redpelt, thinking that he was Berry. *#Is dismayed when Bluepaw is killed. *#Is surprised to learn that Berry joined WindClan. *Marshtail- black tom with amber eyes. Son of Smokestar, brother of Littlepaw. (ShadowClan) *#Meets Shadowstar and Pebbleheart, two dead cats who want to help heal his back. *#Kills Bluepaw, Littleclaw's apprentice, because Shadowstar and Pebbleheart told him to. *Smokestar- black tom with amber eyes. Father of Marshpaw and Littlepaw, brother of Rockstar. (ShadowClan) *#Allows Bluekit to stay in the camp. *Berry- red tom with amber eyes. Scars all over his face. Father of Boulderfoot. (Rogue) *#Recovers, alone, from his injuries from when he was thrown off the cliff. *#Joins WindClan as Berryclaw. *Nightkit- black tom with amber eyes. Son of Littleclaw and Boulderfoot, brother of Mudkit and Stonekit. (ShadowClan) *#Is born. *#Plays with Blue, Stonekit, and Mudkit. *#Is apprenticed to Smokeheart. *#Confronts Marshtail about killing Bluepaw. *Blue- blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Son of Moth and Jasper. (Rogue) *#Joins ShadowClan as Blue. *#Is apprenticed to Littleclaw. *#Is killed by Marshtail. *Eaglestar- light brown tabby tom with green eyes. (WindClan) *#Helps Berry and allows him to join WindClan, not knowing why he was thrown off the cliff. Rush Air of Treason